


Ne regarde pas !

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: The Lance-Katie-Pidge issue [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Somehow, but i'm watering ma plance, they have sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Elle rabattit ses bras contre sa poitrine avec pudeur et le regarda d’un air de défi mêlé d’embarras.-	Ne regarde pas.





	Ne regarde pas !

**Author's Note:**

> Post saison 7.  
> Hé hé hé. J'ai écrit 80% de l'histoire en 3h, et il m'a fallu 5 jours pour écrire la fin. Je suis misérable et fatiguée. But, seriously... totally worth it.  
> J'en peux plus d'attendre la saison 8, trop de fics dans la tête, pas assez de mains pour les écrire. Ni de temps.

Son cerveau ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui dire qu’il devait arrêter, qu’il allait bientôt franchir une limite qu’il ne devrait pas dépasser. Mais son cœur et son corps agissaient d’eux-mêmes. Depuis qu’il était avec elle, chaque jour était une joie sereine qu’il avait peur de briser par trop d’enthousiasme et il ne cessait d’avancer et d’agir avec des pincettes, cogitant beaucoup trop sur chaque geste ou chaque parole.

Si bien que c’était elle qui prenait l’initiative de nombreuses fois. De même, alors qu’il avait rêvé constamment depuis des jours de l’embrasser c’était elle qui avait provoqué le moment qui avait mené à leur premier baiser. Elle avait saisi l’avant de son t-shirt et l’avait tiré à elle alors qu’elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Leurs dents s’étaient entrechoquées maladroitement mais ni Lance ni Pidge n'y avaient plus porté attention quand leur langue s'étaient livrées l'une à l'autre dans une danse avide de découverte.

Ils étaient à ce moment même en train de partager un baiser tellement passionné et demandeur que Lance se noyait dans la sensation d’ivresse qui noyait son cerveau alors que Katie avait passé les bras autour de son cou et qu’elle pressait son corps gracile contre son torse. Elle avait encore la saveur des cookies au beurre de cacahuète qu’elle avait mangés pendant leur soirée jeux vidéo et donnait un aperçu de sa bouche sucrée à Lance en se livrant avec abandon. Une main passée derrière sa tête dans son épaisse chevelure bouclée maintenant Katie captive contre les lèvres douces du jeune homme.  
Un soupir rauque s’éleva de la gorge de la jeune fille pour raisonner jusqu’à lui et quelque chose en lui céda. Sa raison, peut-être. Il l’attira contre lui, l’asseyant sur ses genoux, une main caressante reposant sur sa taille. Le baiser se prolongea, s’interrompant juste assez longtemps pour qu’ils reprennent une inspiration avant d’incliner à nouveau la tête dans le but de partager un peu plus d’intimité et savourer les lèvres de l’autre. Totalement saisi par le moment, les mains de Lance glissaient lentement contre le corps de Katie redessinant la courbe d’une hanche puis d’une cuisse avant de remonter encore plus lentement sous l’ourlet de son sweat shirt. La peau de la jeune fille était chaude et douce et appelait à être caressée.

Sa main glissa jusqu’au tissu de son soutien-gorge. Un pouce baladeur effleurant un sein menu déclenchant un gémissement de Katie qui raisonna jusqu’à lui comme l’avait fait son précédent soupir, lui faisant doucement perdre la tête. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte de la chaleur dans son bas-ventre que lorsque qu’un mouvement de Katie provoqua une décharge de plaisir dans son corps. Il fut enfin conscient qu’elle était pressée contre une érection naissante et qu’il avait laissé les choses déraper hors de son contrôle en se plongeant dans la passion de son baiser. A contrecœur, il rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres et regarda Katie avec une rougeur croissante sur le visage.

Derrière ses taches de son, ses joues étaient parées d’un rose soutenu et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient nonchalamment devant ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement dans la pénombre de la pièce seulement éclairée par l’écran du jeu abandonné en cours de partie. Ils avaient tous deux dérivé vers un partage plus intime sans vraiment y penser.

  
\- Je suis désolé, Katie. Je ne t’ai pas invitée dans ma chambre dans le simple but de… faire ça.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans parler avant de rouvrir la bouche d’un air perplexe.

  
\- Tu… tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Ce n’est pas une question de ne pas vouloir. Plus une question de ne pas vouloir brusquer les choses.  
\- Tu ne brusques rien, assura-t-elle avec un peu trop d’énergie.  
\- Cela fait peu de temps que l’on se fréquente, Katie. Je te tiens trop à toi pour agir précipitamment.  
\- Je me sens prête pour… tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Mais, je suppose que si tu veux patienter encore un peu, je peux attendre.

Le paladin vert avait l’air visiblement contrarié, voire déçu dans la pénombre et Lance s’étonnait qu’elle réagisse ainsi. Elle s’éloigna à une distance un peu plus convenable de Lance et celui-ci retint difficilement un gémissement quand elle frôla son érection. Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux, le teint toujours passablement cramoisi. Il n’aurait pas dû poser la question mais, l’expression de Pidge le perturbait.

  
\- Tu voulais vraiment … ? Avec moi ? Maintenant ?

Elle poussa un petit grognement et toujours sans tourner le regard vers lui, elle répondit avec cet air insolent qui lui était coutumier.

  
\- Pourquoi ne le voudrai-je pas ? Tu es mon petit-ami et je t’aime.

Comme à chaque fois qu’elle lui rappelait ses sentiments pour lui, une vague d’émotions le submergeait et il se gratta la tête avec gêne, parvenant à peine à retenir un sourire timide.

  
\- Je t’aime aussi, Katie. Crois-moi, je t’aime vraiment mais, tu ne penses pas que nous allions trop vite ?

Elle roula des yeux et le fixa quand elle parla d’une voix claire.

  
\- Tu veux vraiment me forcer à le dire à voix haute, hein ? Je t’aime et j’ai envie que nous … fassions l’amour ensemble. Je suis prête, Lance.

Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard franc, alors qu’il se sentait flancher sous le coup de la chaleur qui s’emparait à nouveau de lui.

  
\- Tu le veux vraiment ?  
\- Je te veux, toi. Tu sais que je suis toujours très sûre de moi, non ?

Il la regarda et déglutit difficilement. Il inspira une grande bouffée d’air avant de saisir son poignet et de la tirer plus près de lui jusqu’à ce que leur nez se touchent. Sa voix était beaucoup plus rauque quand il s’adressa à elle, sondant ses yeux pour y déceler le moindre signe de doute.

  
\- Katie. C’est ta dernière chance pour changer d’avis. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser si on reprend où on en était.  
\- Tu sais que je n’aime pas me répéter.

Sa voix vibrait d’une demande implicite et l’ancien paladin bleu était déjà perdu dans le tumulte de sentiments que l’accord de Pidge libérait dans son esprit. Déjà, il avait repassé une main ferme derrière la tête de la jeune fille pour l’attirer dans un baiser sauvage et exigeant qui manquait un peu de douceur mais le fait d’avoir dû se restreindre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avait été plus frustrant qu’il ne l’aurait cru.

Il la repoussa contre les coussins au sol et se plaça au-dessus d’elle pour continuer à l’embrasser alors qu’il glissait une main sous son sweat-shirt. Bien des fois, malgré lui, son esprit s’était permis de s’aventurer à imaginer ses formes, la texture de sa peau et l’effet que ça lui ferait de la caresser… La réalité était à la hauteur, et même bien plus prometteuse. Sa main effleura son ventre, traina dans le creux de son nombril et sentit l’inspiration qu’elle prenait quand le baiser s’interrompit.

Doucement, très doucement, elle migra vers un sein qu’il pressa rêveusement trouvant qu’il était d’une taille parfaite pour sa main. Elle gémit quand il joua du bout des doigts sur la pointe durcie de son téton et elle pencha la tête en arrière livrant sa mâchoire et sa gorge à ses lèvres et à sa langue. Il nota avec délectation le frémissement et le halètement soudain quand son souffle passa à la base de son oreille : découvrir un point faible chez Pidge était encore meilleur que de la battre dans une séance de jeux vidéo.

Elle se laissa faire docilement quand il souleva le sweat shirt pour le lui ôter. Il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qu’elle lui offrait. Rougissante, son regard timide levé vers lui alors qu’elle rabattait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses épaules pâles étaient constellées de taches de rousseur et sa poitrine dissimulée par un soutien-gorge de coton avec des motifs de chat. Elle rabattit ses bras contre sa poitrine avec pudeur et le regarda d’un air de défi mêlé d’embarras.

  
\- Ne regarde pas.

Il ne répondit pas plus qu’il obtempéra. Il saisit doucement une de ses mains et elle le laissa entremêler ses doigts aux siens en écartant sa main de sa poitrine pour la plaquer au sol au-dessus de sa tête dans une position où elle était clairement dominée. Lance était penchée juste au-dessus d’elle et lui souriait d’une manière qu’elle n’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent alors qu’il regardait précisément sa poitrine qu’elle avait voulu dissimuler. Elle était fascinée par son visage lascif, ses yeux rendus sombres par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes aussi gonflées que les siennes à force de baiser, cette rougeur qui lui barrait les joues, preuve de son émoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard quand elle sentit l’effet que cela produisait entre ses jambes de le voir ainsi penchée sur elle.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur battait la chamade pendant les quelques secondes où il s’était stoppé pour la contempler. Il ôta son t-shirt et l’envoya bouler à l’aveugle dans un coin de la pièce avant de s’abaisser jusqu’à elle pour lécher ce point sensible qu’il avait découvert sous son oreille. Pidge laissa ses yeux caresser le corps de Lance au-dessus d’elle. Il était très mince et élancé mais ses épaules étaient larges et il avait une musculature délicatement dessinée par leurs mois de combats dans l’espace. Elle se rendit clairement compte en le voyant torse nu que ce n’était pas juste un garçon d’un an et demi plus âgé, c’était un homme. Sans même parler de cette virilité qu’elle avait senti dans son pantalon quand elle était assise sur lui quelques minutes auparavant. Elle frotta ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre, perturbée par cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Tandis qu’il jouait avec ce point sensible sous son oreille, elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement rauque de plaisir qui s’échappa de sa gorge et saisit l’épaule de Lance de sa main libre, ses ongles s’enfonçant un peu dans sa peau. Très lentement, il descendit vers sa poitrine et elle combattit l’envie de croiser à nouveau les bras pour cacher cette poitrine menue qui était la sienne. Juste au même moment, le jeune homme lui lança un sourire carnassier avant d’écarter le tissu pour libérer un sein qu’il se mit aussitôt à embrasser puis à lécher et Pidge arqua subitement le dos en haletant alors que sa langue titillait son téton. Elle commença à perdre un fil cohérent de pensée alors que son regard dansait du plafond au lit, du lit à Lance, de Lance à l’écran de télé, de l’écran à sweat-shirt roulé en boule à un mètre de sa tête.

Elle parvint à se ressaisir juste assez pour se redresser quand la main de Lance l’y invita. Il glissa les mains vers l’attache de son soutien-gorge mais elle le sentait trembler et batailler avec la fermeture pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était nerveux ? ou trop excité pour être précis ? ou peut-être les deux ? Elle rigola doucement et plia ses bras vers l’arrière pour défaire elle-même l’attache avant de faire glisser les bretelles et se débarrasser de cet obstacle. Elle tira un trait sur le complexe lié à sa petite poitrine quand elle vit le regard de Lance posé sur elle avant que ses mains ne suivent le même chemin pour la caresser.

Ses baisers continuèrent à descendre et la langue de Lance dansa dans son nombril en la faisant rire mais ses mains tiraillaient doucement sur la limite de son legging sans le faire descendre. A nouveau il la regarda et elle comprit qu’il demandait silencieusement la permission d’aller plus loin. Même si elle avait exprimé son désir d’aller plus loin et qu’il ait dit qu’il ne pourrait pas se maîtriser, il prenait vraiment à cœur de ne pas la brusquer. Elle lui sourit avec confiance et souleva le bassin en commençant à faire descendre le legging et sa culotte avec. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de terminer de la déshabiller.

Pidge frissonna, non pas parce qu’elle était désormais absolument nue à côté de l’homme qu’elle aimait mais parce qu’elle sentait clairement l’humidité de son anatomie la plus intime maintenant que plus aucune couche de tissu ne la couvrait. Elle se frotta à nouveau les jambes l’une contre l’autre, se demandant comment il était possible que son embarras augmente toujours plus alors qu’elle pensait avoir atteint des sommets.

\- Pidge, ça va ?

Lance, la regardait presque timidement et elle se demandait comment il pouvait donner cette impression d’innocence et d’inoffensivité après toutes ces choses qu’il avait faites. Elle s’aperçut qu’elle serrait les jambes et se détendit avant de hocher la tête.

  
\- Désolée… je…  
\- Ne t’excuse pas. Si tu veux que j’arrête, dis-le-moi.  
\- Oh, quiznack, non. C’est juste… j’aime tout ce que tu me fais mais mon cœur bat tellement fort… N’arrête surtout pas, s’il te plait.

Il haussa les sourcils avant d’éclater de rire.

  
\- Bien. Je fais toujours ce que tu me dis de faire, Pigeon.  
\- Ne m’appelle pas Pigeon. Pas maintenant. Ce n’est pas très… sexy.

Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle pour l’embrasser alors qu’elle boudait et elle sentit une de ses mains caresser l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle fit l’effort d’écarter un peu les jambes plutôt que de les fermer à chaque fois qu’elle se sentait embarrassée.

  
\- Katie, murmura-t-il simplement.

Elle était hypnotisée par son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors que le bout de ses doigts descendait vers l’entrée humide de sa féminité. Elle se tortilla un instant sous la décharge de sensation que ce minuscule contact déclencha en elle. Lance s’humidifia les lèvres avant de déglutir difficilement.

  
\- Tu es vraiment trempée, Katie…

C’était gênant et excitant à la fois de l’entendre dire ça. Elle se dissimula en partie avec une de ses mains mais Lance savourait cet instant, totalement saisi par la preuve de l’excitation de Katie. Il commença à la caresser doucement, en la touchant à peine et il ne perdait rien de son visage où se peignaient la surprise puis le plaisir et ses petits soupirs saccadés. Il s’appliqua à caresser son clitoris et elle arqua le dos en se mordant la lèvre pour réduire les gémissements qu’elle produisait. Il la touchait et la rendait folle. Il la regardait prendre plaisir et ça le rendait fou. Il en oubliait presque de respirer lui-même alors qu’il se fascinait pour les expressions de son visage.

Quand les yeux mordorés de Pidge le fixèrent avec ses pupilles dilatées à l’extrême, il fit entrer un doigt en elle et elle le récompensa d’un petit râle rauque des plus adorables. Elle l’attira à elle dans un baiser sans qu’il ne cesse de bouger en elle et elle écarta encore un peu plus les jambes. Il introduisit un autre doigt et elle eut une sorte de gémissement surpris étouffé par leur baisser et il se sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors que ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos et de son bras. Il se demanda si cela faisait de lui un pervers de penser à quel point c’était agréable de sentir la chaleur et l’humidité de son vagin sur ses doigts. Ses soupirs saccadés, sa lèvre qu’elle mordait, son prénom qu’elle murmurait en gémissant… Elle lui rendait ce moment bien plus fantastique qu’il n’aurait pu imaginer.

Quand son corps frêle se mit à trembler et qu’elle se tendit comme un arc avant de resserrer les jambes autour de son poignet, il savait ce qu’il avait provoqué et avant qu’elle puisse faire plus de bruit il la fit taire en l’embrassant. Il crut même percevoir qu’elle murmurait son nom dans son râle de plaisir et il sentit son érection palpiter d’anticipation. Quand elle fut suffisamment calmée, elle le regarda, les yeux brillants et il lui accorda un autre baiser, plus tendre cette fois-ci.  
Il se redressa un peu alors que Pidge s’adressait à lui.

\- Viens. J’ai envie… j’ai besoin de toi.  
\- A tes ordres.

Il fut étonné de la voir prendre l’initiative de déboutonner son jean, presque intimidé par sa détermination. Alors qu’elle commençait à faire glisser le pantalon et son boxer dans un seul mouvement, elle s’arrêté et leva les yeux vers lui.

  
\- Je n’ai pas de… Tu as ce qu’il faut ?

Il fronça les sourcils jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne de quoi elle voulait parler.

  
\- Oh ! Attends !

Il se dirigea à quatre pattes vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et farfouilla un instant avant de ressortir avec un carré de plastique dans la main. Il s’approcha de Pidge en souriant mais celle-ci faisait une tête étrange.

  
\- Je sais que c’est moi qui ai demandé si tu en avais mais j’aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu en as dans ta table de chevet. Est-ce qu’avec Allura… ?

  
Il voyait déjà les rouages s’agiter dans sa tête et leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

  
\- Ne va pas t’imaginer trop de choses. Disons simplement que j’ai une grande sœur qui aime bien se mêler de mes affaires et qu’elle… Bref. C’est elle qui me les a donnés il y a quelques jours.

Pidge leva des sourcils étonnés vers Lance, mais connaissant Veronica, c’était très possible. Rassurée, elle lui fit un sourire penaud disant « désolée d’avoir eu des doutes ». Ce que Pidge ignorait c’est que Veronica les lui avait donnés avec un sourire sournois en disant que s’il continuait à contempler Pidge comme ça, il allait faire un trou dans son pantalon alors que Keith et Hunk étaient à côté. Ils avaient bien ri et lui aurait voulu se trouver à des années-lumière de là. Ce que Pidge ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Il enleva son jean et son boxer et s’avança vers la jeune fille qui le fixait intensément. Sous son regard, il était un peu trop conscient de sa nudité et il se sentit rougir.

\- Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, Katie, je vais finir par me sentir gêné.

Elle le saisit par ses hanches étroites et l’attira vers elle en souriant. Ses petites mains glissèrent vers sa virilité et il aspira une goulée d’air avant de pousser un petit gémissement quand elle fit aller et venir ses doigts autour de lui.

  
\- Quand tu m’as enlevé mon haut et que tu t’es rincé l’œil en me plaquant au sol, je ne me suis pas plainte. Je t’ai laissé faire en rougissant. Tu peux bien supporter mon regard sur toi.  
\- Tu es encore plus audacieuse depuis qu’on est revenus sur Terre, non ? parvint-il à dire.  
\- Arrête de parler, viens.

Elle se rallongea et écarta les jambes de part et d’autre de lui et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour réussir à ouvrir le paquet du préservatif alors qu’il aurait voulu être en elle à l’instant. Il enfila la protection et s’avança entre ses jambes. Ce n'était pas sa première fois mais il était bien plus nerveux avec elle qu'avec aucune autre avant. Peut-être parce que c'était sa première fois avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait réellement.

  
\- Prête ?  
\- Lance, tu penses trop, lui murmurait-elle en souriant.

Il réfléchissait effectivement beaucoup trop et il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de contempler le visage confiant de Katie. Il s'avança et se positionna à son entrée tandis qu'elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre avec anticipation. Il poussa un peu et elle inspira brusquement avant de mouvoir légèrement le bassin et de le prendre un peu plus en elle. Elle était un peu étroite autour de lui mais c'était d'autant plus intense niveau sensation. Ils gémirent de concert quand il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout. Il avait cru sentir une légère résistance au passage et leva les yeux sur Pidge qui pinçait les lèvres. Un peu inquiet, il interrogea. Tant pis si elle le trouvait fatigant à toujours se faire du souci pour elle mais il savait qu'elle était vierge et que pour les filles, la première fois pouvait être douloureuse.

\- Ça va, Katie ?  
\- Hu hum. Ça fait un peu mal mais ça va.

Il la regarda encore un moment puis il sourit et commença à bouger. Lentement. Elle noua les jambes autour de sa taille et laissa échapper de petits cris de plaisir alors qu'il glissait en elle. Parfois, son buste s'arquait et il voyait qu'elle serrait les poings contre la moquette alors qu’elle papillonnait des yeux. Il lui donnait vraiment du plaisir et il se sentait sur un petit nuage.

A chaque fois qu’il donnait un coup de rein, elle accompagnait son mouvement. Par moment elle resserrait sa prise autour de ses hanches, à d’autres, il sentait glisser ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il saisissait une de ses cuisses pour maintenir leur position. Il accéléra, provoquant l’augmentation des gémissements de Katie qui l’excitaient d’autant plus. Il sentait qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

  
Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la tension dans son corps presque intolérable. A peine quelques instants après, la tête de Katie bascula vers l’arrière et elle poussa un cri au trémolo plus fort et plus longs que les précédents que Lance fit taire d’un baiser alors qu’il donnait encore quelques coups de rein avant de lui-même sentir qu’il venait dans un grognement bas.

Quelques instants après, il se redressa pour jeter la capote dans la corbeille à papier et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Pidge qu’il prit dans ses bras.

  
\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Bien. Très bien, même.  
\- Parfait.

Ils se regardèrent un moment l’un l’autre sans rien dire.

  
\- Je t’aime, Katie.  
\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Normalement, tu es sensée dire « je t’aime moi aussi, Lance ».  
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit ce soir entre autres choses bien plus gênantes. Laisse un peu de temps à ma fierté.

Il rigola et la serra dans ses bras.

  
\- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?  
\- Les officiers instructeurs font le tour des quartiers des cadets au petit matin, tu te souviens ?  
\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de rester la dernière fois.  
\- Je me suis endormie et tu ne m'as pas réveillée. Iverson avait piqué sa crise d'ailleurs.  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu peur de lui jusqu'à présent.  
\- Pas faux. Il est devenu bien plus sympa depuis qu'on a sauvé l'univers.  
\- Alors, tu restes ? S'il te plait.

Elle prit soudain un très sérieux.

  
\- De toute façon, je crois que j'aurai du mal à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre après ce qu'on vient de faire.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant d'avoir éteint la console et la télévision c'était, Pidge qui plongeait en rigolant dans son lit, totalement nue.


End file.
